


Switchbent

by draconicPeacekeeper



Series: Kidswap [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Kidswap, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicPeacekeeper/pseuds/draconicPeacekeeper
Summary: hey have some old swap pesterlogs





	1. Chapter 1

**timidCautioning [TC]** **began trolling** **courageousGreenhorn [CG]**

TC: wHAT’S UP, fEFERI?

CG: Oh hey Tavr9s! I didn’t expect y9u t9 message me! What’s up?

TC: nOTHING IN PARTICULAR I GUESS,

TC: i WAS JUST KIND OF CURIOUS ABOUT HOW YOU WERE DOING, SO, YEAH, HOW ARE YOU?

CG: Uh, w9w, I d9n’t want t9 6e mean 6ut y9ur quirk is kinda weirding me 9ut right n9w. I’m just n9t used t9 it!

TC: nO, IT’S FINE, YOU’RE NOT BEING MEAN AT ALL,

TC: but uh, i don't have to type like that...

TC: uhhh see?

TC: but i mean, this feels kind of uncomfortable to type.

TC: i GUESS YOU JUST HAVE TO GO WITH WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE, OR SOMETHING,

TC: rIGHT, fRIEND?

CG: 9h, w9w! I didn’t kn9w y9u c9nsidered me y9ur friend!

CG: I mean, we d9n’t really talk that much.

CG: Alth9ugh, the c9nversati9ns we d9 have are pr9tty nice and all! S9 I guess I can see why we’d 6e friends!

TC: hEY fEFERI, DON’T YOU THINK IT’S KIND OF NICE?

TC: tHIS TROLL DISEASE CALLED FRIENDSHIP,

CG: Um, I d9n’t really think friendship is a disease.

CG: It’s like...

CG: An allegiance.

CG: 6etween tw9 really nice tr9lls wh9 d9n’t want to kill each 9ther f9r s9me reas9n!

TC: iT’S LIKE, A MIRACLE,

CG: 9h n9, Tavr9s!

CG: Y9u d9n’t have t9 put up the cl9wn act all the time, y9u know.

TC: bUT IT’S NOT AN ACT! i’M JUST, VERY GOOD AT BEING A CLOWN,

TC: aND BESIDES, IT’S NOT LIKE THERE AREN’T MIRACLES EVERYWHERE,

TC: iT’S SO SPIRITUAL, ALL THESE MIRACLES AND STUFF,

TC: fOR EXAMLE, TAKE FAYGO, i JUST DRANK SOME,

TC: aND FOR SOME REASON IT’S BEEN HISSING A LOT,

TC: lIKE A SCALEBEAST, oR SOMETHING, i KIND OF WONDER WHO TOLD IT TO DO THAT,

TC: hOW WOULD IT EVEN DO THAT, tHE HISSING, AND STUFF,

TC: iT’S PROBABLY A MIRACLE,

CG: I th9ught it was car69nati9n.

CG: At least, that’s what I learned in the sch99lfeading!

TC: i’D, ACTUALLY PREFER NOT TO KNOW, THANKS,

TC: wHEN YOU LEARN ABOUT STUFF IT MAKES IT A LOT MORE DEPRESSING,

TC: aND A LOT LESS, Y’KNOW, COOL,

CG: Hey Tavr9s, y9u kn9w what I think is a miracle?

CG: The fact that y9u manage to eat all the stuff y9u d9! I d9n’t even kn9w where y9u get it. O8B

CG: N9w that I think 9f it, there are a l9t of different miracles!

TC: yEAH, THAT’S WHAT I SAID,

TC: mIRACLES,

TC: uM, LIKE, OUR COMPUTERS,

TC: iT KIND OF MAKES YOU GO ALL LIKE, wHAAAAAT?

TC: mIRACLES IS WHAT,

CG: ?

CG: I didn’t really understand that, but it s9unded c99l anyway.

TC: bUT REALLY, wHAT’S UP?

TC: iSN’T THERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING, UM, SOMETHING REALLY BIG HAPPENING?

CG: Huh?

TC: i HEARD SOMETHING BIG WAS GOING DOWN,

TC: aND I THOUGHT YOU COULD MAYBE, TELL ME STUFF ABOUT IT,

CG: 9h! Are y9u talking a69ut TA’s thing?

TC: yEAH!!! eVERYBODY’S BEING ALL MYSTERIOUS ABOUT IT, AND IT’S MAKING ME CURIOUS,

TC: iT’S KIND OF AMAZING, tHAT THERE ARE ALL THESE MYSTERIES AND STUFF,

CG: Hmmmmmm.

CG: Well, I d9n’t really kn9w anything a69ut that.

CG: Maybe I’ll talk to him t9night!

CG: Alth9ugh, it might just 6e an9ther r9b9t.

TC: yEAH, MAYBE, BUT YOU’RE REALLY NICE SO HE PROBABLY WON’T MIND TALKING TO YOU ABOUT IT,

TC: i JUST THOUGHT IT SOUNDED LIKE KIND OF A BIG DEAL,

TC: aAAUUUHHH,,,

CG: Are y9u 9kay???

TC: oH, YEAH, i JUST KIND OF SCARED MYSELF, Y’KNOW,

TC: wITH ALL THESE HORNS,

CG: Y9u sh9uld pr96a6ly thr9w that stuff 9ut.

CG: If y9u d9n’t, y9u might just end up tripping 9n them again.

CG: And y9u c9uld get hurt that way!

CG: Plus, I’m n9t even sure what y9u d9 with them.

CG: They’re just h9rns, after all.

TC: dON’T ACT LIKE YOU DON’T WANT TO SQUEEZE MY HORNS, bECAUSE I KNOW YOU DO :0)

CG: I d9n’t kn9w, I’ve never really had 9ne 9f th9se h9rns 6ef9re.

CG: I d9n’t even kn9w if they’re fun to squeeze!

CG: I can’t imagine why they w9uldn’t be, though.

CG: All s9ft and r9und and h9nka6le.

CG: They’re pr96a6ly t9ns 9f fun!

TC: hAHAHAHA YEAH! dEFINITELY!


	2. Tavros: Answer Kanaya

**gracefulCharmer [GC]** **began trolling** **timidCautioning [TC]**

GC: H3llo T4vros Would You L1k3 To Pl4y 4 G4m3 4s 4 T4vjok3

TC: yEAH, ACTUALLY, tHAT SOUNDS KINDA AWESOME, IN RETROSPECT

GC: 3r

GC: 1 Do Not Th1nk Th4t 1s Th3 Corr3ct Us4g3 Of Th3 Word R3trosp3ct

GC: But 1 Sh4ll 1gnor3 1t 1n F4vor Of Not B31ng 4n Obnox1ous Gr4mm4r N4z1

GC: 4nd 1n 4ll Hon3sty 1 4m Only R34lly 4sk1ng You B3c4us3 1 W4nt3d To M4k3 Th4t Pun

GC: Th3r3 W4s No Oth3r R34son

GC: D1d You L1k3 Th3 Jok3

TC: wELL IT WAS A PRETTY BAD JOKE, BUT THAT’S OKAY,

TC: aND THERE ARE WORSE REASONS TO DO STUFF SO, YEAH,

TC: :o) hONK,

GC: 4ctually Th4t W4s Pr3tty M34n Of M3 1 4polog1z3

GC: 4lthough Th3 F4ct Th4t You 4pp34r Compl3t3ly Nonpluss3d By Such 4 Th1ng 1s Sort Of St4rtl1ng

GC: 1 Suppos3 Th1s 1s Why K4rk4t 1nsults You So Oft3n

GC: But 1n My Op1n1on H1s 1nsults Do Not M34n V3ry Much S1nc3 1n R3trosp3ct W3 4r3 Go1ng To H4v3 Qu1t3 4 Lot Of Fun Pl4y1ng Th3 G4m3 Tog3th3r

GC: Oh Y3s 1 Too 4m C4p4bl3 Of M1sus1ng Th3 Word R3trosp3ct

GC: Two C4n Pl4y Th1s G4m3 M1ster M4k4r4

GC: Two C4n Pl4y Th1s G4m3

TC: oH, SO, THIS IS THE GAME EVERYBODY WAS TALKING ABOUT?

TC: tHE BIG MYSTERY?

GC: Y3s

TC: oKAY, uHHH,,,

TC: tHIS MIGHT SOUND A BIT INSANE,

TC: bUT COULD WE MAYBE, PLAY A LITTLE LATER,

TC: i HAVE TO STAY OUT HERE, tO LOOK FOR THE OLD GOAT,

TC: yOU KNOW HOW IT IS WITH FAMILY,

GC: No 1 Dont Th1nk 1 Do

GC: For Obv1ous R34sons

TC: oH, rIGHT,

GC: S1gh

GC: You Know Th4t W4s 4 R4th3r 1ncons1d3r4t3 Th1ng Of You To Say

GC: 1ns3rt D1s4po1nt3d 3moj1 H3r3

TC: sOOOOOOORRY,

TC: i’LL GO INSIDE IN A WHILE, BUT FOR NOW, WHY DON’T YOU PLAY THE GAME WITH FEFERI?

TC: sHE LIKES GAMES,

GC: Urgh No

GC: 1 H4v3 Not T4lk3d To H3r 1n 4 Wh1l3

GC: 4nd 1f 1 Tr13d 1 Would Most L1k3ly Just 3nd Up F4ll1ng On My F4c3

TC: yES, WELL, I’LL PLAY WITH YOU AFTER I FINISH,

TC: iT’LL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE!

GC: No

GC: 1 C4n T3ll From 3xp3r13nc3 Th4t You W1ll Prob4bly Just Sp4c3 Out On Th3 B34ch 4nd Los3 Both T1m3 4nd My R3sp3ct

GC: H3llo

GC: T4vros

TC: wHAT?

TC: oH NO, UM, SORRY,

TC: i SPACED OUT, dO YOU KNOW HOW BEAUTIFUL THE SOUNDS OF THE OCEAN ARE?

TC: hAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE OCEAN,

TC: wAIT, NO, i MEANT “hAVE YOU EVER SMELLED THE OCEAN”,

TC: sORRY,

GC: Why 4r3 You L1k3 Th1s


	3. Feferi: Answer Equius

**troubledAborigine [TA]** **began trolling** **courageousGreenhorn [CG]**

TA: >>:l Hello Vanta2, II hope you do not miind but II have arranged for you two play a game wiith the other2 >>:l

CG: Why w9uld I mind? That s9unds fun!

TA: >>:l II have not iinteracted wiith you enough two know whether or not you are a partic001ariily crabby per2on >>:l

CG: Well, as y9u can see here, I am n9t a cra66y pers9n.

CG: In fact, I’d c9nsider myself a rather cheerful 9ne!

CG: Alth9ugh, my lusus is a cra6. 6ut that d9esn’t make me a cra6, right? Imagine if having a cra6 for a lusus suddenley turned y9u int9 a cra6.

CG: N9w that w9uld 6e a miracle.

TA: >>:l II do hope you are not iintere2ted iin miiracle2 liike that iin2ufferable Makara, II could not po22ibly allow you to play the game a2 one madman ii2 quiite enough, nevermiind two >>:l

CG: N9, n9t really.

TA: >>:l Good >>:l

CG: Miracles are m9re Tavr9s’ thing, what with his wh9le cl9wn religi9n and such.

TA: >>:l That reliigiion ii2 utterley prepo2terou2 and unbefiitiing of a hiighblood liike hiim2elf >>:l

CG: W9w, rude! Nepeta was right, y9u really are 96sessed with the wh9le hem9spectrum thing.

CG: 6esides, it’s n9t like Tavr9s is hurting any69dy.

TA: >>:l Er, well, perhap2 we 2hould dii2cu22 the topiic of thii2 game >>:l

TA: >>:l IIt wiill not take very long, I promii2e >>:l

CG: I didn’t really have a l9t t9 d9, anyways.

CG: S9 what’s this game a69ut?

TA: >>:l II 2uppo2e an adequate 2ummary would be that iit ii2 an iimmer2iive group 2iimulatiion >>:l

TA: >>:l The long 2tory however, ii2 that the fate of trollkiind depend2 on iit >>:l

TA: >>:l Oh dear, iit 2eem2 liike the long 2tory wa2 actually 2horter >>:l

CG: Wait, really?! Are y9u sure y9u’re n9t just 6eing dramatic?

TA: >>:l How dare you! Thii2 ii2 extremely real! Perhap2 even more 2o then kraft grub2auce >>:l

CG: Right, s9rry!

CG: S9 y9u made this game?

TA: >>:l Ab2olutely not >>:l

TA: >>:l II helped CT adapt iit >>:l

CG: Fr9m what?

TA: >>:l Technology that AA dii2covered iin 2ome of hii2 du2ty old hii2tory book2 >>:l

TA: >>:l II beliieve you miight learn more iif you 2iimply a2ked hiim >>:l

CG: I w9uld, 6ut...

CG: He hasn’t 6een acting like himself lately. All weird and sp99ky and what n9t.

CG: A l9t 9f 9ur friends have 6een acting weird, c9me t9 think 9f it.

TA: >>:l That ii2 mo2t liikely due to the nature of trollkiind >>:l

TA: >>:l Thii2 ii2 what II have learned through heariing the voiice2 >>:l

CG: Uh, are y9u talking a69ut y9ur mutati9n?

CG: C9uld y9u please… n9t read my 6rain?

TA: >>:l II am not capable of doiing 2uch a thing >>:l

CG: Y9u kn9w, I’m kind 9f curi9us a69ut what y9u three are d9ing anyways.

CG: Why haven’t I heard a69ut this bef9re?

TA: >>:l Wiith all due re2pect, iit ii2 a priivate matter between u2 and II would appreciiate iif you would re2pect iit >>:l

CG: 9h, um, alright!

CG: 6ut y9u kn9w, y9u d9n’y have t9 6e s9 sensitive all the time.

CG: N9 9ffense.

TA: >>:l None taken, although II beliieve iit would be prudent of you to follow your own adviice >>:l

TA: >>:l IIn all hone2ty, you 2hould probably be grateful II am talkiing to 2omebody of an even lower ca2te than my2elf >>:l

CG: W9w, rude! )8B<

TA: >>:l What ii2 that >>:l

CG: That’s an em9ji! See, the 6 is my h9rns and the 8 is my g9ggles!

CG: It l99ks kinda stupid, actually.

TA: >>:l II diid not want to 2ay anything, for fear of beiing uncouth, but yeah iit really doe2 >>:l

CG: Wait wait wait, time 9ut.

CG: Weren’t we talking a69ut s9mething n9t stupid?

CG: I think...

CG: We were discussing the game?

TA: >>:l Ah, ye2, II’ll 2end you a download 2oon >>:l

TA: >>:l You 2hould know that there wiill be two teams >>:l

TA: >>:l A2 iin two 2eperate competiing team2, iin order for them two wiin fa2ter >>:l

TA: >>:l And II 2uppo2e to 2ee whiich one ii2 capable of wiiniing fa2ter >>:l

CG: 9kay, hmm...

CG: I’m g9nna hazard a guess and say there is a red team and a 6lue team.

TA: >>:l Ye2 >>:l

TA: >>:l You are on the red team >>:l

TA: >>:l II 2hall be the leader of the blue team >>:l

CG: Alright, s9, I guess I sh9uld pick my teammates?

TA: >>:l What >>:l

TA: >>:l You are not the red team leader >>:l

TA: >>:l GA ii2 >>:l

CG: What???

TA: >>:l My apologiie2, II diid not thiink you would be iintere2ted iin thii2 >>:l

CG: Hey, y9u d9n’t have ulteri9r m9tives, d9 y9u?

CG: Y9u’re n9t just picking GA 6ecause she’s blind, right?

CG: That w9uld 6e cheating, and als9 6e really mean.

TA: >>:l No of cour2e not >>:l

CG: Yeah, sure, that’s what they all say...

TA: >>:l Would you liike two know what II thiink >>:l

TA: >>:l II thiink you are ju2t 2alty about not beiing leader >>:l

CG: W9w, rude!!

CG: Well y9u kn9w what I think?

CG: I think y9u’re just 6iased against me 6ecause y9u’re casteist!

TA: >>:l II am not, you ju2t happen to be extremely iimmature >>:l

TA: >>:l Be2iide2, II do not actually care about who the red leader ii2 >>:l

TA: >>:l IIf you want to be leader you should talk to GA >>:l

CG: I pr96a6ly sh9uldn’t have accused y9u 9f all that stuff.

CG: We’re still friends, right?

TA: >>:l II wa2 not aware that we were friiend2 iin the fiir2t place >>:l

TA: >>:l But II 2uppo2e II would not miind beiing friiend2 wiith you >>:l

CG: Great!

CG: I’m kinda em6arrassed 9f all that stuff I said, t9 6e h9nest.

CG: Can we delete this l9g?

TA: >>:l Alright >>:l


End file.
